


Boxes

by aberrance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Basements, Bondage, Choking, Community Service, Double Penetration, Economics, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Indentured Servitude, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Piss, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Stalking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, boxes!, human urinal, oh yeah, pant snatching, piss drinking, seatbelts, trapped in a wall, you heard me. ECONOMICS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberrance/pseuds/aberrance
Summary: Based on a true story.Times were tough for Amber. Times were tough for the entire economy, but Amber was hit especially hard. She had to pay off her debt somehow.She just didn't get to choose how.





	1. (In)Voluntary Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Amber's next shift.

Amber was on her way to her job as a voluntary comfort toy. The voluntary part was only in the name, however, as Amber had no role in choosing her job. Instead, her debt and bankruptcy forced her to give up her consent and was thereby, free for public use.

Amber was experienced enough with her job to know to avoid the busy roads. Her job forced her to wear a sign signaling that she was free to use, and that would make getting to her job very inconvenient. While turning down a small road, however, she noticed a group of guys. She tried to turn around, but they saw her and wouldn't let her leave.

“You there, comfort toy! Come here.” Amber knew better than to disobey the men.

“Take your pants off and get on your knees.”

Amber slowly started removing her pants, but the men got impatient with her slow movements. They grabbed Amber and pulled both her pants and underwear off before shoving Amber onto her knees. When she looked up, there was a dick in front of her, tip touching her lips.

“Open your mouth already!” They had little patience for Amber, and as she tried to open her mouth and suck on the dick in front of her, the man shoved his penis deep into Amber’s throat, causing her to gag on the dick.

A few of the other men lifted Amber’s ass, exposing her vagina and asshole, both lubed up just in case of this scenario. One man went under Amber so he could fuck her vagina and another man squatted down to fuck her ass.

With three dicks now inside her, Amber could feel her eyes watering. Her ass and vagina were being stretched out and violently fucked. Amber could do nothing but sit there and hope they would be done with her body before she was late.

The man fucking her ass came first. Cum rushed into Amber’s ass and she felt it fill up. She tried to keep her composure, but she let out a small noise around the dick in her mouth. After the man left her ass, Amber felt empty for a few seconds until another dick replaced the old.

This continued until all six men had their way with their public sex toy. Amber, tired from getting fucked so many times, was lying on the ground, still naked from the waist down and cum still leaking out of her vagina and ass. Amber then noticed the men didn't leave, instead they all stood over her, dicks still out.

Six streams of piss rained over Amber. They spread across her body. It got on her face, her shirt, her ass, and even her vagina. She couldn't stop them, however. Amber was, after all, free to use.

When the men were done, Amber noticed one grabbed Amber’s pants and underwear and took it with him.

_What a thot._ Amber thought to herself. To use her as a fuck toy and urinal was one thing, but taking her clothes was just rude. She would have to get to her job half naked, then.

Checking the time, however, Amber noticed that she was soon running late. She can’t afford to take any more side passes. Amber is going to have to take the main road to get to work.

As she turned down the main road and began walking, she knew everyone was looking at her. She was naked from the waist down, cum dripping down her legs, covered in piss, and a sign on her chest advertising free use. There was no way she could be inconspicuous, but Amber couldn't afford to care at the moment. She walked through the crowd, hoping nobody would stop her. People would grab her ass, fondle her tits, and stroke her pussy, but luckily, nobody stopped her until she arrived at her work.

She worked in a box in the wall. She would crawl inside, and then be tied down, with her ass exposed on one side, and her mouth on the other. The side for her ass was left open to a community center for anyone who wanted to take care of their sex needs. Her mouth was left open in a public bathroom where her mouth would replace the standard urinal.

It didn't take long for Amber to get her first customer. A man approached Amber’s ass, feeling it and stretching it open with his fingers. Amber could hear some muffled comments about how used she was already, but this didn't dissuade the man. She felt his long dick push deep inside her ass. She wanted to squirm over the sensation, but all she did was wiggle a little in her restraints. Amber felt embarrassed over her struggle. The man would definitely notice and know how Amber felt about getting fucked in the ass.

Shortly after the first man started, however, another man decided to use her mouth. Amber felt the dick force its way into her mouth, and then waited a few seconds. The men in her mouth usually took a bit to get started, so Amber would have to be patient. Then she tasted piss. Amber swallowed as much as she could, making sure not to let any leak onto her customer.

Before she was finished, however, the man in her ass started picking up pace. This caused Amber to let out a small gargled squeak. When this happened, the piss slowly stopped, and Amber waited for what the man would do. After a few seconds of having someone brutally thrusting into her ass, the man at the urinal started doing the same into her mouth.

Being used as a fleshlight was the normal for Amber, but the dual sensation of her mouth and ass caused her vagina to ache with jealousy. Luckily, after the two men had their go, the third used her vagina, causing Amber’s body to shake violently from a built up orgasm.

Amber continued sitting there, being used by countless men as a fuck toy and urinal. Some would want to fuck her, some just piss in her, and some would have fun slapping her ass or playing with her pussy to feel her orgasm. Amber was no longer in control of her body, and anyone could use her. It was only after the building closed that she was let out and free to leave.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber was being watched.

Amber’s walk from work was not an easy one. With her ass so sore and with many frequent stops to please people on the street, Amber was growing far too tired until she collapsed with her face on the asphalt, legs protesting against their abuse.

“Quite the find,” she heard a voice say, but couldn’t move her head to see who it was. “I guess I’ll give you a round.”

Amber felt her legs being spread apart, but couldn’t conjure the strength to move. Instead, she lied on the ground as she felt the blunt head of a dick against her vagina, only letting out a small moan when it was pushed inside.

The man using Amber was her opposite at that moment. Where Amber was weak and tired, the man was strong and vigorous, where Amber didn’t say a word, the man hurled insults at her, and where Amber had no control, the man made every move deliberate.

Eventually, the man left his gift of cum inside her, but instead of leaving her, he flipped her over so she could finally see his scruffy face. This is when she noticed how hard his dick remained and how large his hands were as they wrapped around her neck.

Shocked, her body released the adrenaline she finally needed to move, but it was too late. The man pinned her legs back and was already squeezing her neck as he thrusted into her, harder than before.

_Is this where I die?_ Amber thought to herself. Her life was doomed to be used as a fuck toy, but at least it was better than nothing. She grabbed at the man’s arms to try to pry them off, but she was just too weak. Even if she was at her full strength, the man was at least twice her size.

As the man continued choking her, she noticed her vision shrinking and her resistance dropped, but that’s when the grip on her neck loosened.

Amber let out several coughs of relief, but she was not free yet. The large man grabbed at Amber’s shirt collar and ripped her shirt open, revealing her bra. With another quick pull, the bra broke off and Amber’s tits were exposed for the man.

Now with these exposed, the man took to fondling them. He squeezed her breasts and pinched and pulled on her nipples. The sensation was too much for Amber, and despite how violently she was being fucked, her body let out an orgasm.

Luckily for Amber, her orgasm also brought the man to his finish. But before coming inside Amber for the second time, he squeezed on her neck one last time while cum filled her vagina. The oxygen deprivation mixed with the hormone release of her orgasm caused her to enter a trance and only noticed she was being pissed on when it got in her mouth. Broken and abused, she lost consciousness in that alleyway.

When Amber awoke, she was in her bed. Her body was clean and any wounds were tended to. The only clothes she had on were some underwear from her drawer. Amber had no recollection of how she arrived home. She was barely able to make it half way when she collapsed.

Still sore from yesterday’s work and having today off, Amber slowly made her way to her computer along with a blanket to keep herself comfortable. She had some snacks as well as some games downloaded to keep herself entertained for the day. Her ass was too sore to sit down, so she laid down sideways on the chair, legs dangling from the arm.

She sat there for hours, eating junk food and wasting her time online. She didn’t hear when someone came through her door, nor when her bedroom door opened behind her. She only realized that someone was there when a gag was slipped around her head, stopping her from screaming.

The blanket around her, once comforting and making her feel safe, was now trapping her and making it easier to grab and restrain. She was carried off and into a van parked in front of her door. The man was careful to close the door behind them and walked casually to his vehicle as if carrying a rug out to be dry cleaned.

Once in the van, the man unwrapped Amber and tied her hands behind her back and her legs together. He then put her into the back seat and wrapped the seatbelt across her before wrapping her blanket around her again to keep her warm.

_At least I won’t die in a car crash._

The man’s driving was slow as if he was out for a carefree cruise. Surprisingly, Amber’s situation was calming. She didn’t have a choice in the matter, but she was used to that. At least this man was more collected unlike her savage ‘customer’ the night before.

They arrived at a small mansion. The man got out and carried Amber inside. He had a casual, but direct walk. He went straight into a basement and opened a door. There, she was placed on a comfortable mattress and the man left her tied up as he left the room. She heard the click of a lock after he left.

Amber’s eyes glazed over the room. There was another door with a lock on it, the bathroom she presumed, and a dresser with locks on every drawer. In the corner was a large green chair. Clearly this room was meant to hold someone like her.

It didn’t take long for the man to return. He didn’t speak a word as he removed her gag, but before Amber could talk, a penis was pushed into her mouth. Instinctively, she tried moving her head to suck on it, but the man grabbed Amber by the hair, holding her still.

_He must have rented me out,_ Amber thought to herself. People could rent out comfort toys for up to a month at the town hall. This was the first time she was rented, so she figured this must be it.

Interrupting her thoughts, piss filled her mouth and caught her off guard. She tried to swallow, but some piss still sprayed from her mouth and onto the man. She knew she would be punished.

“Well, that’s not proper urinal etiquette.” This was the first time hearing his voice. It was stern, but not quite angry. “I guess I’ll have to show you how you’re the only urinal here.”

He finished pissing and put away his dick and then grabbed her legs and bent her until her ass was above her face and she was looking up at her underwear. He then used more rope to tie her in place.

He pulled up the chair and proceeded to watch her. She didn’t know what was going on or what kind of punishment this was meant to be. It took about two hours of sitting there for her to realize what he was doing.

Her need to piss grew. She knew what the end result would be, but she held her bladder regardless. Her breathing became heavy from her effort and her legs started to tremble. It took another hour until her bladder finally gave out.

Her underwear quickly darkened and the piss flowed through the fabric and onto her face. She was so used to drinking other people’s piss, but this felt far more intimate. She was using herself as a urinal.

She should have hated it. Any normal person would be disgusted and try to move their face to avoid their own piss. But Amber was different. She enjoyed the feeling and even opened her mouth to taste and drink her own piss. When she finally emptied her bladder, she felt more relief than any other time she pissed.

_Is this what using my mouth as a urinal feels like?_ She thought. Her heart was racing and her need to piss transformed into sexual arousal.

“Didn’t know you would like using yourself that much,” the man said, smiling at Amber’s body. “Are you breathing so heavily from pissing on yourself or is it from being punished, or perhaps the shock of being kidnapped?”

Amber didn’t know how to respond, but she knew she could trust this man to both use her how she was meant to be used and also pleasure her beyond what vapid games on the internet could give her.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexander, and I own you now.”


End file.
